oth road trip and the new girl!
by love2dream
Summary: there is a new girl in oth, and the gang is going on a summer long road trip!
1. Default Chapter

Hey... this is my first fan fic for here... so don't laugh! I don't own the show, characters and stuff, just my story I have created using the characters!  
  
Here is what is going on...  
Nathan and Haley are not dating, yet. Lucas and Nathan are becoming friends. Peyton is single, and Brooke is with Tim. For now, Lucas is also single. There is also a new girl who comes to town. Her name is Melanie, but goes by Mel. She is 17, has long blonde hair, blue eyes, about 5'7, and has a perfect figure. She is in the junior class with the rest of the gang. She has just moved to tree hill from New York City. ~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
  
Last day of school before summer:  
  
Peyton and Brooke are walking down the hallway talking about their plans for the upcoming summer.  
  
Peyton: I can't wait! Just 6 more hours and we are free for the summer!  
  
Brooke: I know! Think, in 4 days, we will be on our way to Nashville!  
  
Peyton: and after 5 days of staying Nashville, it's off to the beach!!! This summer is going to rock!  
  
Brooke: I know!!! Plus, guess who I convinced to go with us?  
  
Peyton: well let's see, the only people invited that said no were Haley and Nathan. So, um... Nathan?  
  
Brooke: Yes... well no. Actually... I convinced both of them! I told Nathan I would find him a girl while we were on the trip, and I told Haley she would be missing out. Besides, since Lucas is going, she would have nobody to be with at home the whole summer. So yes, Brooke's magic works again!  
  
Peyton: good job. Now lets see, now that everyone is going, I guess one room will just have to have 3 people in it unless we want one room with just one person. Unless, that is, we find someone else to go to. I doubt that is going to happen though. I don't really know of anyone else I would invite.  
  
Brooke: Yeah, well see you later! We are going to be late to class!  
  
2 hours later: at lunch  
  
Lucas: hey Brooke, Peyton, Haley! Wait up!  
  
Haley: Hey Lucas. Guess what? Brooke convinced me to go with you guys on your road trip, so now; we can really spend the summer together!  
  
Lucas: that's awesome Haley! This is gona rock!  
  
(Nathan walks up)  
  
Nathan: whats gona rock?  
  
Lucas: this summer and the road trip!  
  
Nathan: oh, and yeah. About that... how are we doing room arrangements?  
  
Brooke: Well, since I planned the whole trip, I will be telling you car and room arrangements on Monday morning, when we meet at Karen's café to leave.  
  
Peyton: oh come on Brooke! Just go ahead and tell us now!  
  
Brooke: But that ruins the fun!!  
  
Haley: well there will be plenty of fun on the trip! So go ahead and tell us already before I back out!  
  
Brooke: fine, fine, fine!!! I will tell you!  
  
Here is the list....  
Brooke, well me, I am with Tim. In the next room will be, um, that will be Nathan, and Peyton can't go there, and 2 guys together and 2 girls together is no fun, so Nathan and Haley. And then that leaven Peyton and Lucas in the next room!  
  
Haley: are you serious?!  
  
Nathan: am I really that bad Haley?  
  
Haley: well, no, but its not like you are that great either!  
  
Nathan: oh. (Nathan looks away, trying to hide his disappointment in what she says. He secretly likes her)  
  
Lucas: Haley, don't worry. It will all work out, and he can't be that awful!  
  
All the sudden, Nathan and Lucas look across the room only to see a gorgeous blonde haired, blue eyed, tall, thin, tan girl smiling towards their direction.  
  
Lucas: hey Nate, do you see what I am looking at?  
  
Nathan: yeah. Who is she? She must be new, but why on the last day of school. I know I have not seen her before, I mean if she went here, I would remember her.  
  
Lucas: I know what you mean.  
  
Haley: omg!! Mel!  
  
Mel: Haley!  
The two girls run across the room greeting each other with big hugs.  
  
Lucas: whats that about?  
  
Nathan: damn! I have no idea! Bug she is hot!  
  
Peyton: lets go introduce ourselves!  
  
Brooke: I still don't see what has you drooling over her more then me, I mean whats better about her then me? but ok, I will be friendly. Lets go.  
  
I g2g out with some friends for now......... but I will update later tonight!  
Here is what is coming up:  
Who is this Mel girl? How does Haley know her? And most importantly... the road trip!! 


	2. chapter 2, introductions

Here is chapter two...  
  
I don't own the shows or anything, just my story. So here it is..  
Here is what just happened... there is a new girl, Haley knows her somehow and Nathan and Lucas thinks she is hot. They are all about to go on their summer long road trip...  
  
Peyton: Hey, I am Peyton. Are you new?  
  
Mel: Yes, I just came to pick up some stuff. I just moved here from New York. Oh yeah, I am Melanie by the way. Call me Mel though.  
  
Peyton: Cool! Let me introduce you to the gang here. Lets see, (pointing to Brooke) this is one of the greatest people in the town, Brooke. Next to her is Nathan Scott (interrupted by Lucas)  
  
Lucas: and this right here, (pointing to himself) is single. But you can call me Lucas.  
  
(all the girls laugh at him and make weird looks about how that was such a bad pick up line)  
  
Mel: Well, hello then Lucas. I'm sorry. I can't say I am single though. Sorry! My boyfriend lives in Nashville, Tennessee, and I am sure he is there right now sitting and thinking about me. That is because all guys dream of me. They just say, hmm, how I wish Mel was my girl friend!!  
  
All the girls and Nathan laugh at her reply; Lucas just sits there not saying anything.  
  
Brooke: wait, did you just say Nashville, Tennessee?  
  
Mel: yeah, why?  
  
Haley: OMG! Mel! We are all going there on Monday! You have to come with us! It is going to be awesome! Besides, we need an extra person! This is going to be great!!  
  
Nathan: yeah, you should come! So, I have a question for you.  
  
Mel: and...  
  
Nathan: How do you know Haley?  
  
Mel: We go way back! We have gone to camp together in New York City since, well... like 3rd grade! Its this camp we go to for singing, we stay there and get to perform and stuff! That's also how I met Austin, my boy friend. I met his this past year, so Haley has not met his yet b/c she did not go last summer.  
  
Haley: Yeah! Mel has this incredible singing voice! She is so great! Lucas, you have heard me talk about her! She is the girl who I roomed every year I went!  
  
Nathan: cool, well the bell just rang. We are going to be late for class. Do we all want to meet after school to go talk about the trip?  
  
Brooke: You guys can! The girls and me are going to hit the mall! We have some things to buy! This is gona rock!! Yay! I just can't wait!  
  
Mel: Ok, well how about we meet at the flagpole after school?  
  
Peyton: sounds good to me!  
  
Haley: me too!  
  
Brooke: ok! Bye guys! You can go do what ever you want to! Don't follow us to the mall though! We need our hot clothes to be a surprise!!  
  
Haley: oh, joy. Bye!  
  
I will write more later! Here is whats coming next...  
  
The mall, the vacation, and many twists along the way!  
  
Should I keep writing? Read and reply to tell me!! 


	3. chapter 3, the mall!

Disclaimer: I still don't, and will never own the show or characters or anything  
  
Later... the girls meet at the flagpole to go to the mall.  
  
Haley: so, I don't know how much I really want to spend on clothes. I mean, I have plenty at home.  
  
Brooke: You spend what u want, and I will buy the rest, b/c you sure as hell are not going out with what own.  
  
Haley: why? What is wrong with my clothes?  
  
Brooke: are you actually serious? Hello! There are going to be hot guys there! You need to loosen up and show a little more skin girl!!  
  
Peyton: yeah! Now lets go!!  
  
At the mall:  
  
Brooke: oh yea! Its wet seal! Lets go there!  
  
Mel: I love that store!  
  
Haley: ok  
  
Peyton: Haley, look at this adorable skirt! Go try it on!  
  
Mel: you would look great in it!  
  
Haley: ok, but I don't know. I mean, wont I look kind of fat in that?  
  
Brooke: are you serious? You are going to look so hot! And you of all people should not be worrying about being fat!  
  
Haley glances at the VERY short mini denim skirt and makes a look of almost being scared.  
  
Haley: Guys! I actually like it!  
  
Haley came out of the dressing room, and she showed the girls her skirt.  
  
Brooke: OMG! Haley! You look so hot! You are going to have the guys all over you!  
  
Peyton: I have to say I agree with Brooke, Haley! You do look amazing!  
  
Mel: yup!  
  
Haley: All right, I will get it then. So what is next?  
  
Brooke: bathing suits!  
  
Peyton: Brooke, Haley, Mel! Look at this really cute pink and black bikini! It's so cute!  
  
Brooke: Yeah! I think that would look best on you Peyton! Go try it on!  
  
After four hours of complete shopping at the mall, the girls left with many items in hand. Haley had purchased two bathing suits, 4 pairs of shorts, 6 shirts, 4 mini skirts, flip slops, new heels, a pair of jeans, and a few tops, that I don't know if you would call bras or shirts and of course, Brooke picked them out for her. Mel, Brooke, and Peyton walked away with pretty much the same thing.  
  
An hour after leaving the mall:  
  
Haley's phone rings...  
  
Haley: hello?  
  
Lucas: hey!  
  
Haley: hey Luke! Whats up?  
  
Lucas: nm here! SO the guys and me were thinking, how about we head out Sunday rather than Monday. What do you think?  
  
Haley: um, I will get back to you on that. I don't think there should be any problem though. I will check with Brooke, Peyton, and Mel and I will call u back.  
  
Peyton: there should be no problem with what?  
  
Haley: the guys want to know if we would like to leave on Sunday rather than Monday. What do you think?  
  
Mel: fine with me.  
  
Broke and Peyton: same  
  
Haley: alright! Then it is set! We are leaving on Sunday. Only two days!! Yea!  
  
The girls all split up after dinner and went home with smiles on their faces about what they purchased. They were in for a big ride on this vacation, and they couldn't wait!  
  
I will write more later! What do u think? Keep going?  
  
Here is what is coming up: the trip!! Yea! 


	4. ch 4, a break up, new room plans, and a ...

Hey guys! Sorry I have not updated in about 2 weeks! I have been really busy with basketball, school, my music and hanging out with friends! But here is some more!  
  
Disclaimer: as u know, I don't own any of the characters or the show, just my story!  
  
Saturday afternoon: oh yeah, I have not really enforced this in my other chapters, but Lucas has a thing for Mel, and Mel secretly likes him too.  
  
Mel woke up around 1:00, realizing where she was. She realized all that she had thought about in her sleep was not a dream, but a new great life she was beginning. She walks downstairs only to find her phone blinking with 6 missed calls. As she looked at the numbers, she found one from Haley, one from Nathan, one from Brooke, and 2 from Lucas, and 1 missed call from her boyfriend in Nashville, Austin.  
  
Mel calls Brooke back to find out what she needed first:  
  
Mel: hey Brooke! Its me, Mel. I just saw you had called me, so I was returning your call.  
  
Brooke: yeah. Well, anyways, we have reorganized the room arrangements. You will be driving with whoever you room with since we are bringing 4 cars.  
  
Mel: go ahead and shoot out your ideas  
  
Brooke: ok. So I was thinking, You and Lucas are together; Tim and I are together; Nathan and Haley are together; Jake and Peyton are together.  
  
Mel: ok! Sounds great! You must promise not to tell him I like him though!  
  
Brooke: so you finally admit it! Wait, what about this Austin guy? Are you still together?  
  
Mel: oh my god! I totally forgot about him! I am in deep guy trouble now! ( mel hears a beep on her phone), umm.. . hang on brooke! Someone is beeping in. I will call you back in about 5 min!  
  
Brooke: alright! Love ya babe!  
  
Mel: dido!  
  
(mel switches lines)  
  
Mel: hello?  
  
Austin: Hey babe!  
  
Mel: hey Lucas! I was just about to call you!  
  
Austin: Lucas? This is Austin Mel! What are you doing over there anyways? Going around picking up guys in this new town b/c you don't think I would find out?  
  
Mel: I am so sorry Austin, its just...  
  
Austin: save it bitch. We are through! I mean it too! I don't want to hear your excuses, just please leave me alone. You know I loved you.  
Austin hangs up on her, and Mel just starts crying. She gets in her car, and drives to the only place she can remember where is located.  
  
Mel pulls up into Lucas's driveway, gets out and runs to the door. Lucas was looking out the window and sees her so he lets her in.  
  
Lucas: hey Mel! I was not expecting you!  
  
Mel: yeah, sorry. Its just... just.. (she cant finish, and begins sobbing again)  
  
Lucas: its alright Mel, just rest on me, I wont let anyone hurt you. You are safe with me.  
  
Mel: Thanks Lucas! You are awesome!  
  
Lucas: no problem. Mel, I would do anything for you. I think, I think I am falling for you.  
  
At this, Mel and Lucas look deep into each others eyes, but realize what awful timing this is to be all romantic, and break the stare.  
  
After about 10 min of sitting in Lucas's arms, she sits up looking into his eyes again. Her face is a little wet from tears.  
  
Lucas: here, let me get that for you. Don't cry, mel. I am here. (he wipes her last tear)  
  
Mel begins to get up and leave when Lucas stops her.  
  
Lucas: Mel, are you alright? I don't even know what happens. I hate to see you upset though. Come, sit and tell me.  
  
Mel: It would kind of be a little weird telling you this, but ok.  
  
Mel and Lucas walk back into Lucas's house and head up to his bedroom. They sit on his bed, hand in hand, and Mel is sitting on Lucas's lap when she begins to speak.  
  
Mel: So I just get off the phone with Brooke and she finishes telling me she has decided to room us together, and I get really excited. We are going to be road buddies, if you have not yet heard.  
  
Lucas: no, I had not. That just makes my day better though. I am really excited now! Keep going though.  
  
Mel: ok. So I am talking to her about the trip and how excited I am to room with you when someone beeps in. I didn't even think to look at caller id. So I answer the phone and it is a guys voice, and he says to me, "hey babe!" and I say back, "Hey Lucas! I was just about to call you!" because I saw you had called me this morning and I had missed you calls. He replies by saying he is Austin, you know, the boyfriend I had in Nashville.  
  
Lucas: oh yeah. I guess that means we don't really have a chance to be together now.  
  
Mel: well, anyways, he gets upset, and breaks up with me. So now, we do have a chance, but I guess I was just in shock and a little in the dumps b/c we were going out for so long. I used to really love him before we came here. Now, I don't even think of him!  
  
Lucas: why did you think it was me?  
  
Mel: I don't know. I guess maybe b/c I as just hoping, and I was just thinking about u and I, and how I was really hoping we had a chance together.  
  
Lucas: yeah, well I don't want to sound selfish or anything, but I am glad you said that about me to him on the phone. If you hadn't, you wouldn't be single on this trip, and who knows. Maybe we wouldn't be able to hook up or anything anytime.  
  
Mel: yeah. I just need some time now. I need to go home and sort things out and finish packing. I guess I will see you tomorrow though! Bye Lucas! Thanks for everything! You are an awesome guy! Honestly!  
  
Lucas: Bye Mel! I cant wait until tomorrow!  
Before either realized what they were doing, they leaned in and shared a long, passionate kiss. Lucas broke this kiss, and noticed the both of them were blushing. She turns around, and walks out to her car.  
  
Mel pulls out her cell phone, and calls Brooke back right away.  
  
Brooke: hey Mel! I thought you would never call me back!  
  
Mel: sorry! I just left Lucas's house.  
  
Brooke: ok. Spill! Something had to have happened!  
  
Mel: alright.. well, it all started when I got off the phone with you, and.....  
Mel tells the whole story, and they talk for another hour or so, and before they realize it, they are leaving in 12 hours for the trip, so they hang up awaiting the next exciting day!  
  
Keep going? It should get better, but I don't know. Any ideas for the upcoming chapters? Please review!! 


	5. ch 5! hitting the road

The next morning....

mel wakes up to knockin on her bedroom door...

Lucas: Mel! Everyone else already left!! Are you not up yet?

Mel: go away!! 5 more min!!! I wana sleep!

(Lucas walks in her room)

Lucas: sorry bab we are already behind schedule and...

He is inturrupted by whats in sight...

Mel: yeah yeah yeah... Holy shit! Omg! Turn around! (Mel realizes she was only wearing a her little sheer bra and her booty shorts to sleep in)

lucas: oh sorry

mel: why, yo sure got an eye full!

Lucas: yeah, nothing I wouldnt mind seeing though

Mel: u perv!

Lucas: oh come one! You know I was joking

mel: ok, im dressed! Lets go cowboy!

Lucas: um.. Yeah, right.. .. Ii... ii.. Um.. Yeah, thats a god idea

mel: what? Have yo never seen a girl in a mini skirt and tbe top or something?

Lucas: yeah, just not one so damn sexy! Thats all!

Mel: haha, well get used to it! You will be w./ me the WHOLE trip1

lucas: thanks the lord!

Mel: yup! He is to thank!

(Mel is dressed in a light pink cargo mini skirt, and she is wearing a white tubetop that shows about 5 inches of her stomach w/ black heels that lace up her calves)

they get in the car....

Mel: so, this trip is going to rock!

Lucas: amen to that one! 

there is about 4 min of silence...

Lucas: can I ask you something? 

Mel: yeah, anything!

Lucas: well, I know this is kinda weird and all and if yo don't wana answwer it, its fine. Its just that I am very curios.

Mel: ok.. Ask already!

Lucas: alright. Well, when I was at the café the other night, u freaked when I said somethin about ur parents. Whats wrong? Are yo okay?

Mel: Well, this is going to take a while.. But we have time! Before I moved here, I was a big time model. My parents died in an accedent, so I took this opportunity to escape my star life and move here. Its just kidna a touchy area for me. Thats all.

Lucas: oh, im so sorry! Do you want to talk about it?

Mel: maybe in a few min.

And with that, she rested her head in his lap, and fell asleep.

Okay.. Sorry so short and that I never update!! Its just I have been really busy with stuff! Read and reply!! I will update sooner than last time.. Hopefully within a few days!


	6. read!

Hey yall! Sorry about doing this, but I have realized that I do not have time to keep writing this story. If anyone would like to continue this story, tell me and I will choose who I want to continue it. E-mail me or review this story if you are interested and tell me kinda what you wish to do to the story.. Not in big detail, but a small summary of where you wish to push the story! Thanks for reading!


End file.
